


To Be Loved

by Music and Reading Lover (sesshoukid)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, minor appearances from various glee club members, starts with Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/Music%20and%20Reading%20Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a supposed random attack, Santana is turned into a vampire. How does she deal with it and who is there to help her along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A story I posted on ffnet and livejournal around October 2011. I decided to go through and fix mistakes (basically just the typos) I found and post it here as well.

"Where am I?" a groggy Santana asked as she woke up in an alley. She suddenly felt a sharp, stinging pain in her stomach and her throat became dry. Her neck also ached. Santana's eyes widened, "What the hell happened to me?"

 

Santana picked herself up off the ground and walked out of the alley. She immediately noticed that she could see perfectly even though it was dark out. "What in the world is going on?" Santana had an ominous feeling about this.

 

"I'm so hungry," as Santana said this, she felt a few teeth elongate. One of her newly lengthened teeth nicked her lip. She brought a hand up to feel one of her fangs in wonder, but she accidently cut her finger.

 

"I…I need to get out of here. I heed to get home," she whimpered scared. With that, Santana took off, and not slowly either. She was at her house in about ten seconds. "Creepy, but cool," she thought to herself. "Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming" Santana decided to go upstairs and sleep so she could wake up from this nightmare.

 

* * *

 

"Why is my head throbbing like I have a hangover?" Santana thought as she woke up. As she walked into her bathroom, she found out why. "So last night wasn't a dream," she said, looking at her blood-caked neck. "A shower is definitely in order."

 

After she finished her shower, Santana dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants because she wasn't in a dressing up mood. Santana had also foregone breakfast. She may have felt hungry, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stomach any food.

 

Santana decide she was going to drive to school. As she arrived, she was bombarded with a profusion of scents that caused her fangs to lengthen in hunger. "This isn't good."

 

Surprisingly, Santana was able to control the sudden urges and deal with the pain eating at her throat and stomach. She tried to go through her day as normally as possible, but the painful hunger was causing her to snap at people more than usual.

 

While she was in Spanish class, Santana thought about what happened to her. "Even though it's ridiculous, I think I'm a vampire," she thought to herself. "It looks like the sun doesn't affect me. Maybe there's a time limit. I will have to check it out later. I'm going to have to do something about this hunger, but what? Where am I going to find bl…" The bell interrupted Santana's thoughts.

 

"Hey! Santana!" a girl's voice called after Santana.

 

"What, Berry?" she asked exhaustedly.

 

"I noticed you weren't paying attention and figured you may want the assignment," Rachel explained to her.

 

Santana was stunned, "Oh, um, thank you. I guess." She didn't like this day what-so-ever. "Everything is out of whack today," she thought.

 

After Rachel gave Santana her assignment, she said, "You know, Santana, if you need any help with anything, you can ask me. I also noticed you haven't been yourself today."

 

"Okay," the Latina replied and walked off to lunch.

 

* * *

 

A month went by. Santana figured out how to get blood after the first week. Her father being a doctor gave her access into the hospital. She made sure not to take too much, only a pint a week. Santana was able to fight the hunger otherwise.

 

Rachel kept noticing more and more changes in Santana. For instance, Santana stopped eating lunch. She also became more reserved and kept to herself more often than not. She even stopped insulting the glee club members. That was one major point that tipped Rachel off that something was going on. For the last week, Rachel has been trying to come up with ways to talk to Santana about everything, but she threw out every idea she came up with.

 

Something was definitely wrong that day. Santana's urges and hunger felt intensified and people were being bigger idiots than usual. During glee rehearsals, Finn stepped on her foot, and at lunch, some kid accidently dumped his tray on her.

 

Santana rushed (at human speed) to the restroom immediately after. Rachel knew she didn't have extra clothes with her, so she went to her own locker to grab a t-shirt and sweats. Whenever Rachel got to the restroom, Santana was trying to get ketchup out of her shirt.

 

"Santana? I saw what happened and brought you clothes. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear stained clothes the rest of the day."

 

Santana became startled when Rachel started talking. Then, she became really hungry and her fangs came out.

 

"R-Rachel, you need to leave. I don't want you to get hurt," Santana's eyes flashed.

 

"Nonsense. Why would I…" Rachel trailed off when she saw Santana's eyes and fangs. "Y-you're a vampire?" Santana nodded slowly, "Do you need blood?" Same answer. "Have you ever fed from a human?" No, "Do you drink blood from the hospital?" Yes, "How long have you been a vampire?"

 

This questioning went on while Santana changed.

 

"A month. Before you ask how it happened, I don't know. I woke up in an alley like this. Rachel, I-I need to feed, like now. Please leave," Santana begged.

 

Rachel shook her head, "No, feed from me. You most likely need fresh blood. I trust you, Santana."

 

Santana couldn't control herself after Rachel said this. Next thing both of them knew, Santana had her fangs buried in Rachel's neck. The Latina relished in the taste of Rachel's delicious blood. To Rachel, the feeding felt pleasurable, addicting, something she was sure she shouldn't be feeling while having her blood drained.

 

Something changed between them; they both could feel it. Neither of them could explain it. They felt connected in almost every sense. They were aware of each other's emotions and some much more. Their souls intertwined with each other; the girls could feel it happening.

 

Santana knew instinctively when to quit feeding. Without realizing she was doing it, she licked the bite, closing the wound and leaving marks that represented that this really happened. When she noticed what she did, Santana became lost in her thoughts, wondering what all of this could mean.

 

Rachel was weakened from the feeding, but she felt at peace. In her weakened state Rachel collapsed against Santana, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

"Come on, Rachel. Let's get you to the nurse and maybe some orange juice," Santana said when she processed that Rachel would need rest after the blood loss.

 

Rachel just nodded her head and asked Santana if she would carry her. Santana couldn't refuse her because through their new – bond, she was going to call it – she could feel how weak Rachel was and knew she wouldn't be able to walk. Next thing Rachel knew, she was being carried bridal style in Santana's arms to the nurse.

 

* * *

 

"Do you feel like you're getting your strength back?" Santana asked Rachel when they got to her house. The nurse said Santana should take Rachel home to rest since Rachel's fathers couldn't come pick her up. Santana decided, instead, that they were going to her own house.

 

"A little. Your house is nice Santana."

 

Santana just hummed in response. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

 

"Water, please."

 

"Okay, sit here, and if you want, here is the remote to the TV," Santana said pointing to the sofa and handing Rachel the remote. "I will be right back."

 

When Santana was getting Rachel's water, she realized her stomach and throat felt normal. She wasn't hungry anymore. Santana grinned, "I have Rachel to thank for me not suffering anymore."

 

"Here you go, Rachel"

 

"Thank you," Rachel paused for a minute. "Can we talk about what happened?"

 

"I think that would be a good idea."

 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

"Rachel… Thank you for allowing me to feed. I've only been drinking one pint a week and I was having a really bad day."

 

"You're welcome. I could see you were suffering and it pained me. I don't like seeing those I care about suffering."

 

"You care about me?" Santana had a flustered look on her face. "Why?"

 

"I don't know if it's too soon to tell you this, but I really like you, as in crush like."

 

"I-I-I…" Santana was cut off.

 

"We don't have to talk about that. We should talk about the fact that you're a vampire and we seem to have developed a bond. I could feel how scared you became when I said I liked you."

 

"O-okay."

 

Rachel was worried about Santana. The more time Rachel spends with her, the more she could tell Santana had become reserved, more so than she first thought.

 

"You said you drink a pint a week. I think you should keep doing that, but if the hunger gets as bad as it did today, I want you to feed from me again."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts, Santana. I have a feeling I will know when your hunger is intense," Rachel felt how frustrated Santana was getting with her, but knew she would comply.

 

"Okay. I have a question."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Aren't you still dating Frankenteen?"

 

"Finn? Yes, I am, but not for long. He has been pressuring me," Santana's eyes flashed dangerously. Rachel was startled by the rage that washed through her. "Santana," Rachel thought.

 

"If that bumbling idiot tries anything, I'll tear his head off!" Santana was tense and losing control.

 

"Santana. Santana, calm down, please," the panic she heard in Rachel's voice and felt rush over her caused Santana to calm down.

 

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to get so angry. If that idiot thinks he can touch what is mine, he's mistaken," Santana growled at the end of her statement. She was beginning to feel possessive and protective.

 

Rachel smiled and thought, "She feels the same way about me."

 

"Why are you so happy?" Santana asked.

 

All Rachel did was grin and kiss Santana on the lips. This action surprised the vampire, but she didn't pull away. In fact, the Latina pulled Rachel closer and deepened the kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Rachel was flushed. If Santana was human, she would be too. Both of them had the hugest smiles on their faces.

 

"You're mine," Santana whispered as she held Rachel close. Rachel just nodded happily.

 

* * *

 

At school the next day, the girls walked in together. The previous night, Santana explained everything she knew about being a vampire. Rachel listened with rapt attention. Rachel also explained how she was going to break up with Finn before class. She asked Santana to stand somewhere close, but out of Finn's sight.

 

Walking down the hallway, Rachel saw Finn. "There he is. Remember, stay out of his line of sight." Santana nodded in agreement and walked away. "Finn!"

 

"Hey, Rach," Finn tried to kiss Rachel, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

 

Rachel felt Santana's rage at the action and said, "I need to talk to you." Finn tilted his head in confusion. "I-I think we should break up, Finn."

 

Finn's face contorted from confusion to anger, "Why? I thought we were doing well."

 

"I've fallen out of love with you. Plus, you keep pressuring me for something I'm not ready for. I'm tired of it and I won't take it anymore."

 

When Rachel went to walk away, Finn grabbed her right wrist, squeezing hard, and keeping her in place.

 

"Finn, let me go! You're hurting me!" Rachel exclaimed, panicked, "Let go!"

 

Finn was yelling at Rachel, steadily becoming rougher in his treatment with her. Santana felt Rachel's panic and pain and rushed (again, human speed) and forced Finn to let go of Rachel. Then she shoved the tall boy against a lock, hard. Santana could barely control the beast within her. She wanted to tear the boy limb from limb.

 

"Touch her like that again or your life will be a living hell, Hudson," Santana growled roughly, scaring the boy senseless.

 

Finn kept trying to escape the vampire's grasp, but Santana held him firmly against the lockers. Rachel was surprised and relieved at the girl's appearance, but knew she had to calm her down.

 

"Santana, let him go. You're going to get in trouble," Santana wasn't listening. "Santana! Let him go this instance!" This time, she responded and released him, feeling Rachel's anger wash over her.

 

Santana turned to Rachel and said, "I'm sorry, Rach." Then she turned to Finn and stated, "If you hurt her one more time, you will pay." Finn was too scared to say anything, so he just nodded and ran away.

 

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel softly, a smile on her face.

 

"Yes. I'm just shaken and my wrist is sore."

 

Rachel's wrist was bruised and swollen. Santana gently took Rachel's hand in hers and examined it. Santana thought it may be sprained.

 

"Rachel, I'm taking you to the nurse. Your wrist may be sprained."

 

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

Rachel and Santana finally walked into first period when there was only ten minutes left. The nurse wrapped Rachel's wrist, but told her to buy a brace after school; her right wrist was definitely sprained.

 

Surprisingly, no one said anything when they walked in; maybe they hadn't heard what happened. Lost in thought, the girls walked to their teacher and handed him a not from the nurse.

 

The two girls walked to their respective seats after obtaining their homework. Santana was having trouble separating from Rachel (their desks were across the room from each other) and wasn't able to focus. Rachel also hadn't wanted to separate from Santana, but she could control herself. She could, however, tell how much Santana was struggling.

 

"At least we have all of our classes together. Plus, we can choose wherever we want to sit in them," Rachel thought.

 

* * *

 

Five months later, Rachel and Santana were still adapting to their (hidden) relationship and Santana being a vampire. It is also the beginning of summer vacation.

 

Santana has only had to feed from Rachel once or twice a month, and there bond had grown even stronger. They are able to hear each other's thoughts, but only if one didn't block the other out.

 

The glee kids were still getting used to Santana and Rachel being friends. A majority of them were skeptical the first month after Rachel broke up with Finn. It wasn't until Santana punched Karofsky in the face for slushying Rachel that they accepted the girls' friendship without doubt.

 

Finn was still scared of Santana and stayed away from Rachel. Brittany being Santana's best friend knew about the girls' relationship; she thought they were adorable together. Puck also knew, but that's because he caught them making out under the bleachers; Santana threatened him into keeping quiet. Quinn disapproved of their friendship, but keeps the derogatory names for Rachel to herself. The rest of the club didn't really care for their friendship anymore (mostly because Santana was less malicious and Rachel was less demanding.)

 

* * *

 

Puck was hosting a pool party the first weekend of summer, but only for the glee club. The only who didn't go was Artie; that's because he was in a wheel chair, obviously. Puck assured Rachel there would be no alcohol; he said that would be stupid because someone could drown. Rachel had looked at him proudly.

 

Quinn had kept Beth when she was born, so she brought her one year old baby along. Kurt brought his boyfriend Blaine.

 

Rachel and Santana were the last ones to arrive because Santana made Rachel go out and buy a bikini to replace her one piece. She ended up buying a dark green bikini that ties around your neck. It compliments Santana's purple bikini.

 

"Puck walked up to them, checking Rachel out, and said, "You look hot, Rach. You should show off your body more –" he was cut off when Santana growled at him. He shrunk away when she glared (Santana's glares were chilling.)

 

After this occurred, Rachel spotted Quinn and Beth and squealed, running over to them. Santana smiled at Rachel's actions the walked over to the three girls.

 

"Quinn, may I hold Beth?" Beth looked to Rachel quizzically when she heard her name. Beth seemed to take a liking to Rachel because she smiled, giggled, and reached her arms out to the petite girl.

 

When Quinn saw this, she begrudgingly nodded her head and held Beth out for Rachel to take her.

 

"Can she talk yet?"

 

"A little bit, but not really."

 

"Hi, Beth. My name is Rachel," Rachel introduced herself, and then she turned to Santana. "And this is Santana."

 

"R-ray, Tana?" Beth said, causing Rachel to squeal.

 

For the next couple hours, Rachel kept herself preoccupied with Beth. Santana was a little jealous because Rachel was ignoring her, but it hadn't bugged her too much; Rachel was adorable with Quinn's baby.

 

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled, "I wanna play with Beth!"

 

"Did you ask Quinn?"

 

"No… Quinn! Can I play with Beth?" she yelled over to the blonde girl who was across the yard.

 

Quinn walked over and said, "Yes, but I have to be watching you." With that, Brittany took Beth from Rachel, both of whom pouted.

 

As Rachel went to stand by Santana, she saw Brittany pull out a rubber ducky and started to squeak it. Beth started giggling and clapping in amusement.

 

"I was starting to think I wasn't going to get any attention from you the rest of the party," the vampire told her girlfriend.

 

"I'm sorry, Baby," Rachel whispered so no one could hear. "She's just so adorable; I couldn't help myself. Thank you for being so patient."

 

At that, Santana smiled bashfully and whispered in Rachel's ear, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Baby."

 

Finn stumbled over a couple minutes later, obviously drunk (even though there wasn't any alcohol.) "Rach, can I talk to you? I need to talk to you."

 

"Um…"

 

"Talk to him. I'll be right here," Santana told Rachel through their bond.

 

"Okay, Finn."

 

Rachel was led away by Finn into the house.

 

"Rach, I think we should get back together. I love and miss you."

 

"No, I told you five months ago that I didn't want to be with you. That is still true now."

 

"I don't believe you. Why haven't you started dating anyone yet, huh? You're obviously still into me," Finn said, becoming aggressive. He grabbed a hold of both her wrists (the right still hurting from last time) and pushed her into a wall. He tried to kiss her, but Finn was hit in the back of the head.

 

Santana heard Rachel's plea in her head and rushed to help her. Since Finn was drunk, she only used her hand to slap him. It was enough to make him let go of Rachel.

 

"What did I tell you, Hudson? If you hurt Rachel again, your life would be a living hell. I'm going to follow through on that threat, so watch your back," Santana hissed. "Rachel is mine, so leave her alone. She does not love you and never will again. Get that through your thick head or what happens to you will be ten times worse." With that, Santana turned Finn around, held his wrists behind his back, and pushed him outside to the pool. "Here, have a refreshing dip into the pool," she said then shoved him.

 

This event caused everyone at the party to watch the speculation in confusion.

 

"Okay! Listen up, everyone! Rachel Berry is mine! If anyone else tries taking her from me, suffer the consequences!" Santana threatened all the people at the pool party. Finn caused her to snap, so the beast took control of her actions. "Am I clear?" Santana smirked at the collection of "Yes!"

 

"Santana Marie Lopez! Stop scaring them!" Rachel demanded.

 

Santana was shocked into obedience and said, "I'm sorry, Rach. I'll stop. She then pulled Rachel to her and wrapped the small diva in her arms, nuzzling against her neck. Santana couldn't control herself. The vampire in her couldn't disobey Rachel and became like a guilty dog looking for forgiveness.

 

"Yay!" they heard Brittany shout somewhere off to the side. She had been waiting for them to make their relationship public.

 

Everyone else was just standing there speechless. Finn finally clambered out of the pool; that of which sobered him. Neither he nor anyone else (except Brittany) expected Santana to be so whipped or cuddly.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the summer, the girls learned some startling news: Santana's attack wasn't as random as they first thought. The news came in the form of one Jesse St. James.

 

Santana and Rachel were strolling through the park after a picnic when Jesse showed up. Jesse's appearance caused Santana's dormant memories of the night of her attack to come rushing back.

 

*Flashback: night of the attack*

 

_Santana was on her way home from a late glee practice (they were practicing for Sectionals.) It wasn't dark yet, but it would be in about a half hour. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley near Breadstix._

_As she made her way down the darkening alley, a figured dropped from above in front of her. Santana recognized him immediately; he was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, New Direction's (their glee club) rival, Jesse St. James._

_"What the hell, St. James?" Santana was tired and cranky and didn't want to deal with the one person she hated most._

_"Ah, ah, ah, Santana," Jesse scolded her. "Keep check of your attitude."_

_"Leave me alone. I'm leaving now."_

_"No you're not. We have some unfinished business," at that, Santana saw a few of Jesse's teeth elongate. "You are going to help me. I was recently turned into a vampire – by choice – by one in a vampire gang. They want me to be part of it. I see why, too. I'm one of the most superior beings. To qualify, I need to change someone I know into a vampire. That person doesn't have to join, though," the singer explained._

_"What makes you think you can change me?"_

_"Oh, let's see here: I'm stronger and faster than you. You're unable to escape," Jesse acted soon after he said that. He shoved Santana against the brick wall behind her, the pushed her head so her neck was exposed. Santana felt excruciating pain as soon as Jesse sunk his fangs into her neck. She tried to scream, but that proved futile because her voice wasn't working._

_After Jesse finished the changing process, he allowed Santana to fall to the ground and said, "Good luck being a vampire, Satan. Think of this as pay back for slashing my tires last year." This was the last thing Santana remembered before she passed out._

 

*End of flashback*

 

Rachel gasped when Santana's flashback ended. Santana growled as she felt Rachel's fear course through her. Her Baby was terrified of the vampire in front of them. Jesse was going to pay for what he did to her and Rachel. No one gets away with egging and breaking Rachel's heart; even though she slashed Jesse's tires for revenge, it wasn't enough.

 

Noticing Santana's rage, Jesse said, smirking, "How have you been Santana? Are you enjoying being a vampire? Thanks to you, I'm now in one of the best organizations in the world. Ah, the life of a vampire is great. I see you have been doing well." Jesse only kept going on because he knew it was making Santana all that more angry; he wanted her riled up and to make a scene.

 

"Baby, calm down. I have a feeling he is trying to make you angry. Do not cause a scene. He is stronger than you since he has been a vampire longer. Only take him on once you've trained. I do not want you killed; you are my life," Rachel spoke to Santana between their bond, which caused Santana to do as Rachel commanded. If Rachel wasn't there, everything bad that could have happened would. Santana is thankful for her girlfriend.

 

"I have to thank you, Jesse. You may have turned me into a blood-drinking demon, but you also made my life heaven," Santana stopped there, choosing not to elaborate. "I will get my revenge in due time, don't you worry. You are not worth ruining my pleasant afternoon, so tell me what you want then go away."

 

Jesse was surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting Santana to be able to control herself so easily. The male diva expected her to attack, so he had planned on either killing her, getting her put in jail, or have his organization deal with her. He lied and said, "I only came to check up on you; see how you were fairing and all that. I'm not all that cold-hearted, despite being a vampire."

 

Santana let the easily detectable lie go because she just wanted to finish her date with Rachel in peace. "That means you can leave, right?"

 

"Fine, why not. I see I'm not wanted," Jesse said, already thinking about their next encounter. Santana wasn't going to catch him off guard next time and will fall for his tricks. Suddenly he was gone, nowhere to be found, which caused the diva and vampire sigh in relief.

 

"Come on, San. Let's finish our stroll through the park, pack up our picnic and then go watch a movie."

 

* * *

 

Santana's next encounter with the man who changed her was two weeks later. She was by herself, enjoying the night's fresh air on her way home from Rachel's. Stupidly, Santana chose to pass through an alley.

 

This was the opportunity Jesse was waiting for, so he took it by running up behind her, digging his claws into her lower back. His hand went completely through the other side.

 

Rachel, who was getting ready for bed, felt worse than excruciating pain shoot through her stomach and lower back. This caused her to gasp and lose her breath. Barely able to breathe or move, Rachel quietly spoke, "Santana's in trouble. I need to get to her." Rachel realized she knew exactly where her girlfriend was, in an alley a couple blocks from her house. The short diva quickly hatched a plan through her pain induced haze. She worked as quickly as possible gathering supplies she figured she would need to kill Jesse (she did research after Jesse appeared).

 

Santana couldn't move. The pain was so agonizing that it paralyzed her. Suddenly, Jesse tore his hand from her body, causing her even more pain, which caused her to collapse. "I'm going to die. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I love you," Santana blacked out so after thinking this.

 

Neither girl had noticed that they couldn't hear each others' thoughts because of the pain, so Rachel never got Santana's message. Rachel, instead, was working through her pain and running to her mate. She was carrying a bag with a stake and a sword (she was a fan and obtained a real one for her birthday the year before), both of which were extremely sharp.

 

Rachel reached he destination in about eight minutes, two minutes before that, she took out her weapons so she was ready. Thankfully, Jesse hadn't left yet and was admiring his work, so he didn't notice Rachel come up behind him exactly like he had done to his victim. She brought the sharpened stake up and stabbed it roughly and hard into Jesse's back, directly where his heart was. Surprisingly, it went in deep enough to do damage. Immediately after, Rachel swung her sword and cut through the evil man's neck, causing his head to roll off his body. What Rachel wasn't expecting was for the vampire she murdered to turn into dust.

 

"That means Santana is still alive," she thought happily. "I need to get her to feed."

 

Rachel rushed to the Latina, crouched down, and turned the girl around so she could lift her enough. She then brought the nearly destroyed vampire's mouth to her neck. She maneuvered the girl enough to get her fangs to sink into her neck. Instinctively, Santana started drinking Rachel's blood even though she was still blacked out. Rachel sighed in relief because that meant her mate would be okay.

 

While she drank, Santana woke up enough to pull away before she took too much from Rachel. Both girls noticed there was still pain from the wound Jesse inflicted, but it had lessened considerable. The wound was partially closed, but they both knew Santana would need to feed again the next day.

 

Each girl was too exhausted to talk, but tried their hardest to get to their feet so they could go back to Rachel's (her house was closest). Rachel figured another vampire would come collect Jesse's body and clean up the mess, so she didn't worry. She made another plan so she would have enough blood for both herself and Santana as she packed her weapons back into her bag. "I hope we don't have to go through anything like this again," she thought.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, school started back up. They were finally seniors and Rachel and Santana were excited. After they finish high school, the two girls will go off to college and live their lives together. Santana found out by one of Jesse's vampire gang members (he wanted to meet the person who killed the cocky singer) explained everything about being a vampire. If a vampire has a human mate, the vampire cam perform a ritual that will keep the human, you know, human, but will make him or her immortal like his or her vampire mate. The girls decided they were going to do that ritual after high school.

 

"Sanny! Rachy! Come over here!" yelled the excited blonde known as Brittany.

 

As they walked over to their blonde companion, Rachel noticed Quinn beside her. "Hello, Brittany. Quinn," she said politely.

 

"Guess what Quinn said! She said she is going to be nice this year! That includes towards you, Rach!" Brittany was extremely excited because for the first time, all of her friends would be getting along.

 

"This is going to be a great school year," Santana and Rachel thought simultaneously, which caused both of them to giggle.

 

"I love you, Baby. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Rachel told her vampire girlfriend through their special bond.

 

"I love you, too, and I can't wait either," Santana thought to her tiny girlfriend, and then hugged her, placing a kiss on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's kind of rushed, now that I look back on it, but I do not have any intentions to flesh the story out further. I just wanted everyone to know this. Also, sorry if any of the dialogue sounds awkward. Conversation and details/descriptors are always the most difficult for me.
> 
> If I missed any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
